Cookies
Cookies are references to past or future games (usually just hidden objects) that are common throughout Nancy's world. A big thanks is given to Holly for her list! Secrets Can Kill There are two posters for The Vampire Diaries on bulletin boards as well as the actual game on a table in the library. One of the books in the library is "The Vampire Diaries: Behind the Scenes". Another is "The Story of Her Interactive and the Making of Nancy Drew". Some of the jukebox songs are from The Vampire Diaries. Stay Tuned for Danger Lillian has a Her Interactive mug. The logo can also be seen on Lillian's contact card for Ms. Teri Gaime, on one of the cards in Dwayne's wallet, and on a skateboard in the prop room. Lillian also has a poster for The Vampire Diaries, as well as the game on one of her shelves. Linda Penvellyn is on the cover of the magazine under the remote. Also, Millie has put a script in her e-trash referencing Blackmoor Manor. Message in a Haunted Mansion Rose has a Her Interactive mug. Abby has a CD called "The Publicity Stunts", a CD Rick Arlen also has. She also has the magazine featuring the article with Mattie Jensen in it (that had Linda Penvellyn on the cover) on her desk. Her maracas are also similar to the ones Lillian took from the prop room. Treasure in the Royal Tower The magazine with the article about Mattie Jensen and that has Linda Penvellyn on the cover that Mattie and Abby Sideris had is the same magazine that Lisa is reading. Professor Hotchkiss' typewriter is also very similar to Millie Strathorn's. The Final Scene There are two Her Interactive mugs in the women's dressing room. The puzzle that Nancy has to put together in the basement is also the same design on Abby Sideris' jewelry box. Secret of the Scarlet Hand Some of the Beech Hill donors are names like "NDFan123" or "Punchy LaRue". Punchy LaRue is one of Bess' voice actors and also the name Nancy uses in The Phantom of Venice when dancing. Joanna has the same coat as Mattie Jensen, Abby Sideris and Professor Hotchkiss. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Emily sells Koko Kringle bars in her store, the candy from Secret of the Scarlet Hand that would one day become quite a phenomenon of Nancy's world. Emily is also selling the movie "Neo" which was advertised by posters in The Final Scene. There is a magazine towards the end of the game about Brady Armstrong. The stamp on the package you receive from Vivian has a Mayan glyph on it. Ski boots that look like the ones Professor Hotchkiss was supposed to use in Treasure in the Royal Tower are in the shed. The Haunted Carousel Elliot has a painting by Poppy Dada in his office. There are notes from a "Nick F." seen when repairing the card reader of the roller coaster or the Barnacle Blast game. The second note uses the words "fight the power" like Nick Falcone. There is a red handprint on the door inside the roller coaster. Joy's notepad has a dog from Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake on it. Danger on Deception Island There are Koko Kringles in the lighthouse, as well as Koko Kringle ice cream and Koko Kringle sauce in Katie's refridgerator. There is a red handprint on the sign in front of the lighthouse. The shirt in Nancy's suitcase has a horse on it, referencing the next game. This shirt would be seen in many future games. Katie's calendar has the paintings of the dogs from Mickey Malone's speakeasy on it, as does a calendar in the lighthouse. When clamming, you can find a bone labeled "Malone's Bones", and Nancy will usually say random things from other games. When setting a crab free, she can say "Fight the power, little one", among other things. Secret of Shadow Ranch A Koko Kringle bar falls out of Tex's saddle. One of the books in the ranch is called "Tidal Terror", the name of the roller coaster at Captain's Cove Amusement Park. The last newspaper in the den is a copy of "The Golden Gate Gazette" that Nancy found in the attic of Rose Green's house. Curse of Blackmoor Manor Jane is a fan of Brady Armstrong. Many of her games are about past games, such as Bul from Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Petroglyph Punch referring to Secret of Shadow Ranch, etc. Nigel's desktop is of him at Wickford Castle. Betty the automaton's ring is similar to the one Dave Gregory received from Ellie. Secret of the Old Clock Emily's sewing machine can also be found in the attic in Mesage in a Haunted Mansion. Josiah also has Katie Firestone's calendar (maybe this was before the speakeasy was forgotten?...). And of course, Emily's record plays The Ballade of Briggite. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon The peanut butter Frank uses at the restaurant is the same as Katie Firestone's. The jewelry box in the drawer of Camille's doll cabinet is also the same as Abby Sideris'. Danger by Design Abby's jewelry box is on the table with the dodo box. Jean Michel has the same bag as Brady Armstrong. Emily Griffin sent Minette an email. Nancy packs the horse shirt with her and it can be seen in her pile of things in the catacombs. Nancy's silhouette and Koko Kringle advertisement can be found in the Metro going to Minette's. When catching cockroaches, Nancy can quote Loulou and say "Say goodnight, Gracie". This has rubbed off on her as a catchphrase she shall use often. Nancy is also to buy many blasts from the past at Pont Neuf, such as a garden gnome (like Sally McDonald's), the arm from Spook #10 at Captain's Cove Amusement Park (maybe they just took that spook down after it served its purpose?), a toy train, plane, and golf club like the ones from Secret of the Old Clock (as well as Richard's stuffed parrot), and the very key of jade to the monolith from Secret of the Scarlet Hand. The Creature of Kapu Cave Are there no cookies in this game?...Surely there must be... The White Wolf of Icicle Creek There is a reference to artist Poppy Dada in an article, and the green-eyed goat from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon is in the den. Legend of the Crystal Skull Two of the three songs the arch on the mini cemetery plays are used as part of the Secrets Can Kill sountrack. Renee has a doll similar to Naughty Tina from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon. Bill Kessler and Prudence Rutherford wrote books in the card catalog. There is also a painting that was apparently in Treasure in the Royal Tower and The Haunted Carousel. Zeke's has chattering teeth like Jane Pennvellyn's, a hula dancer like the one from Big Island Mike's Immersion Excursion, and a mummy-looking thing that is very similar to one Nancy has found before... The Phantom of Venice Sorpresa chocolates are originally from Stay Tuned for Danger. Nancy can buy a Jolly Roger mask. Fango's music box is modeled off of a Kessler carousel horse. A miniature version of Richard Topham's robot is seen in one of Fango's cabinets. If Nancy tells Margherita she's birdwatching, Margherita will mention Red Knott to Colin and Helena. Fango has some Koko Kringles. Margherita says her flowers are from the Hilihili. Samantha Quick is coincedentally one of the names Simone Mueller gave Nancy. While going through the dumpster, Nancy also finds many things from her previous adventures, such as a gnome, the head of Glory the carousel horse, a snowshoe, and a can from Secret of the Old Clock. Nancy can once again say "Say goodnight, Gracie" when going to bed. Many things being sold at the stand near the bank and things Nany has come across before. Also, starting this this game, there would be a cookie that would reference the location Nancy goes two games ahead. In this game, there were pamphlets advertising the Caribbean somewhere. The Haunting of Castle Malloy The book Kyler is reading is similar to Marie Antoinette's journal. The telescope next to her is from Curse of Blackmoor Manor. In the nursery there are toys from Secret of the Old Clock, a bear, a boat, a car, a plane, and a blue doll. There is is also scary-looking chattering teeth, like Jane Pennvellyn's. Lady Malloy has a sign that says "Waverly Academy for Girls" hanging from the rolltop desk. Ransom of the Seven Ships "Matt and Kyler forever" is in heart carved into a rock on Shark Cover. Perhaps they honeymooned here? You can win Koko Kringles and the eye patch the dummy from Legend of the Crystal Skull wears from the monkeys. The bridle can from The Secret of Shadow Ranch is in the shed. It can also be found underwater near the chest. The shed also contains Zippy Bait from The Creature of Kapu Cave. One the monkeys vandalize it, postcards can be seen on the ground advertising Maui and Venice - the Maui postcard is actually of a beach Nancy has been to. A lizard that changes color, like in Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, is on one of the trees at Sangre Beach. There is a cup mat for the fighting manatees of Paseo Del Mar High School on the front desk. Perhaps the Gibsons went there? A Mayan glyph book is below the Seven Virtues Fleet book. Johnny can show you a key he found and say "I might be rich and not even know it!". Sorry Johnny, but that prize was claimed ten cases ago. The button that locks Nancy in the bat cave looks like Diego de Landa from The Secret of the Scarlet Hand. Maybe it was discovered and brought to Europe before El Toro set sail.The rocket that Nancy launched in The Haunting of Castle Malloy ended up landing on Dove Isle. You can dig up a token from The Haunting of Castle Malloy at Shark Cove with the metal detector. Somewhere in the game there was a Wizard of Oz book, which involves Oklahoma, pointing two games ahead. Warnings at Waverly Academy The billboard in the rec room has a poster with Nancy's silhouette, as well as a poster advertising The Vampire Diaries. This is the first Vampire Diaries cookie in ten years, which was probably brought back because of the TV series. The two paintings in the rec room are Poppy Dada paintings without all their accessories. There is also a magazine from Secret of the Scarlet Hand on the table in front of the TV (which can also be seen in Nancy's room in earlier games, along with a photo from Joanna Riggs' office above her bed). Mel has a Creepy's Corner poster (the thing from Secret of the Old Clock), as well as a gothed-out doll like one from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon. She also has a pink handprint on one of her drawer stacks like all the scarlet ones Nancy has come across, and a poster for Neo, the movie advertised at the Royal Palladium and that Emily Griffin was selling. Rachel has a poster for the Royal Palladium that was on the secret door in the basement in The Final Scene. Also, many of the paintings on the upper and lower floors have been seen before, as have many of the books in the library (Really, though - why would Waverly Academy need so many books about how Paseo del Mar High School works?). The clue pointing two games ahead is Nancy's computer password, which, without WAC, is a set of latitude and longitude coordinates landing on Kinki, Japan. Trail of the Twister Wickford has an expanded line of snacks at Pa's general store. Scott's calendar book is the same as Lillian Weiss' (anger management is not surprising). The radio advertisement for the Inifinity Lockbuster begins with "How many times has this happened to you?", and then Nancy says her classic "It's locked" line. Hmm, looks like Krolmeister even got Nancy to do a commercial for him! While trying to watch the TV before you have to fix it, you can see glimpses of Watching Waverly (the TV show inspired by the events at Waverly Academy last year), Attorney General (the show mentioned on Izzy Romero's Twitter and Pete's blog) and Detective Beach (the show advertised at the end of Secrets can Kill and that Rick Arlen mentioned). You can also see scenes inside and outside of the WWB studio. The Hilihili is also providing the plants for the agricultural students. Lights, Camera, Curses! There is a Koko Kringle wrapper on the ground behind the house, and Charleena Purcell has a new book here. Treasure on the Tracks One of the paintings in the train can be seen in Wickford Castle. Someone also painted a picture of the hut near Castle Malloy over one of the Romanov paintings.